


I'd Thought You'd Never Ask

by yourselenite



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 2 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is Captain America, Dimension Travel, M/M, Mentions of Death, but i saw the opportunity and took it, there's barely any winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourselenite/pseuds/yourselenite
Summary: Somehow Tony jumps dimensions, but he gets to meet someone special





	I'd Thought You'd Never Ask

One minute Tony Stark was sitting in his workshop and the next he was sitting in his workshop but it was also  _ not _ his workshop. Some of his things were not in the right spot, almost like it was mirrored from what he had.

 

The metal gleamed differently and everything was oddly silent. It was almost like someone was watching to see what he did next. It would be a surprise to them both.

 

The doors to the workshop slid open and in came Captain America brandishing his shield. But it wasn’t Steve Rogers. That was most definitely Bucky Barnes in full Red, White, and Blue.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Bucky’s Captain voice even sounded like Steve’s.

 

Tony didn’t even dare to shift in his chair. “My name is Tony Stark. I don’t think I belong here.”

 

Bucky lowered his shield slowly, eyes trained expertly on Tony from across the room.

 

“Where’s our Tony?”

 

“My best guess would be where I’m supposed to be now. Probably being interrogated by my Captain America who is not Bucky Barnes but Steve Rogers.” Tony was cut off by the loud sound of the shield clattering to the ground.

 

“Steve? He’s alive where you’re from?”

 

Tony stood up then, placing his chair between the two of them.

 

“Yes, he is. So are you. Barely. I’m working on it.”

 

Bucky took a step closer, stepping over his shield and leaning against the table separating the two men from each other.

 

“Is he still someone who jumps into danger without thinking of his own well being?”

 

“Most definitely. He jumped out of a plane without a parachute during World War II.”

 

There was a pause but then Bucky started laughing. It sounded  _ nice _ . Tony hadn’t had a chance to hear it in his world. His Bucky was too busy sulking about his arm and getting rid of the commands in his head delivered so graciously by Hydra.

 

“Yeah, my Stevie demolished a Hydra base by himself with only his shield. I wouldn’t have put it past him to jump out of a plane either.”

 

Tony leaned forward on the table towards Bucky. “What’s your Tony like?”

 

He huffed out another laugh. “Not like you. He’s not fun. He barely comes down here anymore. I think Stevie’s death took a toll on him bigger than he expected. He’s mainly at SI now.”

 

Tony stared in shock. He always thought any version of himself wouldn’t want to leave his lab. It was his happy place. A place to avoid his feelings. Not SI.

 

“That doesn’t sound like me at all.”

 

“Like I said, doll, not as fun as you.”

 

It had been awhile since anyone sincerely flirted with him. Plus, Bucky had never been  _ bad _ looking. Now he just looked  _ better _ . Clean shaven, plenty of sleep, and a haircut did wonders for him.

 

“Speaking of fun, since I’m sure the universes will right themselves eventually, wanna show me around the new New York? Maybe a few clubs have changed. Or the liquor?”

 

“I’d thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at yourselenite!


End file.
